


迷宫 5

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: “这一夜，依旧是文星伊占有了金容仙一夜的狂欢。”
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	迷宫 5

迷宫#5

星A容O 

宿醉过后的第二天早晨，两个平日生龙活虎的保镖都带着黑眼圈，提不起劲来，看得金老爷十分生气，一大早就在客厅大发雷霆。

“你们两个！好啊你们！我和二小姐不在的日子给你们养肥了？家规都忘了吗？这个月的工资都扣了，不像话！”金老爷带着玉戒指的手大力地拍打在云石桌面上，哐哐作响。两位还在床上睡懒觉的小姐，都下意识发出了"啧”的声音，然后转个身拿枕头捂着耳朵继续睡。

一直睡到快12点的时候，这是日夜颠倒的人开始玩乐的时间，一如既往地，金容仙换上了一条真皮的反着光的小短裙，上身穿了豹纹的露脐小背心，画了个烟熏妆，魅惑的眼影和紫红色的唇，像是一只野性十足的猫。

文星伊看到穿成这样的金容仙不自觉地咽下了口水，躲避开自己控制不住想要看那奶白色润滑肌肤的眼神，那晚上的余韵正在她身体里无限放大，一下又一下挠着她的心。

“今晚去哪里玩呢？” 金容仙在地图app上随意搜了bar的地址，“就这家吧，dark blue sea。开车送我去。” 

文星伊知道自己没有权利爱她，更加没有权利阻止她去玩乐，即使内心嫉妒无比，她还是会照做。只要容仙笑，她就满足了。

来到门口，金容仙迅雷不及掩耳之势就消失在一片带着朦胧灯光的黑夜里。文星伊怔在原地，她看到了一个穿着校服的女生，被几个男生抬上了出租车，不知怎的，她突然全身发热冒起了冷汗，脑海里想到了一千种各种男alpha或者女alpha蹂躏金容仙的情形。“靠！”文星伊用汗湿了的双手捏紧一个拳头，狠狠地拍在玛莎拉蒂的喇叭上，吓得那几个坐坏事的男人，放下女孩就仓皇逃窜了。

她的omega只有她能碰，她的大小姐只有她能守护，不能让她一直呆在乌烟瘴气的迷宫里，文星伊终于发现，金容仙对自己是多么重要，想到她会受到伤害，自己无论生理上还是心理上都是致命的难受，她决定勇敢地去保护她想保护的人。

文星伊下车把那个醉酒的女孩安顿好，便大步走近了酒吧。转了几圈都没找到金容仙，各种颜色的灯光扫在舞池里面搔首弄姿的女人身上，omega们扭动着魅惑的腰，撅起翘嫩的臀，处处都是刺鼻的花香信息素的味道，熏得文星伊头昏脑涨。她在人群里面穿梭，偶尔会被某些不知羞耻的omega碰到她的身体，厌恶得文星伊想吐，她冷着一张脸，用冷漠的眸回应着那些喝多了的女人。她想知道，金容仙是怎么做到天天待在这里的。

终于在一个敞着门的小包间，文星伊看到了金容仙，站在一张木桌面前，周围围满了人，桌子的侧边整整齐齐的排列了很多杯酒，在圆桌中心放了几瓶玻璃瓶装的啤酒。棕色的液体看上去全是阴谋，文星伊不禁抖了一抖，混进了人群里。

“来来来，用任何身体部位开瓶盖，一对一，车轮战，谁输谁喝。” 站在木桌旁的光头男子大声地吼着，“我先来！” 文星伊举起了手，原本聚集的人群都默默后退给她让了一条路，文星伊扯了扯领带，解开了第一颗扣子，扭了扭手腕，左右摆头压了压肩颈。

金容仙马上看到了人群中缓缓走到中心的文星伊，她心想，她进来干嘛，莫名其妙，但却没发现自己紧皱眉头，一脸担心。

文星伊把尾指勾在瓶盖的齿痕上，轻轻地刮了两圈，然后再第三下的时候用力一扭，用尾指开了瓶盖，她得意地向金容仙戚眉，金容仙咧开嘴角笑了，但是是嘲笑。

光头男子一手把把瓶子拿起来，另一只手敲了敲自己的头顶，然后把瓶子倒过来九十度抵在头顶上，随着噗嗤的声响，瓶盖被拧开了，带着气泡的液体顺着头顶留在脸上，滑过嘴角，那位男士伸出舌头舔去，惹得周围的女生一直惊呼。

“你输了，你得喝。”光头男子把不知名的棕色液体递给了文星伊，露出了诡异的微笑。金容仙深知情况不妙，“我来跟你比，我赢了就你喝一杯，你赢了我全部喝完。” 金容仙闪着野性的亮眼，从人群中走了出来。

文星伊看到金容仙要挺身而出为她打赌，她二话不说拿起棕色液体就灌了下去，火辣辣的感觉呛着文星伊的喉咙，直到胃里，灼烧着，随后连血液都滚烫起来，脑袋里除了兴奋什么都没装下，渐渐失去了理智，世界开始晕眩起来。

金容仙知道酒里下了药，但不知道药效那么强，她一把抓住文星伊，想转头走的时候，光头却带头起哄，“怎么？有美女下了战书然后逃跑？比完才可以走！” 

人群里突然冒出了几个黑衣男子挡住了金容仙的去路，金容仙把文星伊放在吧台椅子上，双手插兜，直直地充满杀戮意味的盯着那个光头男子，像是向他放出千万根针，满眼写着放马过来吧。  
那男子下意识地退了一步。“你先。” 金容仙向他仰了仰头。

那男子举起啤酒瓶把瓶子架在了自己的胳肢窝里，然后捏紧拳头用力，咔嚓，啤酒瓶盖子被打开，那男子拿起那已经开了的啤酒，灌了好几口，然后把剩下的瓶子放在桌面上，双手摊开，举起来示意现场的人起哄欢呼。

金容仙拿着啤酒瓶，把瓶子竖着怼在脸上，瓶子的光滑和瓶盖的齿痕轻轻刮过她高挺的鼻梁，再到达她的唇，然后是两个饱满的浑圆中间性感的乳沟，全场的目光都带着色气地看着金容仙这番动作，像是在欣赏今晚最精彩的压轴表演一样。  
瓶盖划过金容仙线条分明的腹肌，全场的目光跟着往下移，最后金容仙把瓶盖直直地戳在肚脐眼上，深呼吸一口气，“砰！”酒瓶开了，瓶盖留在了金容仙的肚脐眼上。 她伸出修长的手指把瓶盖轻轻刮下，“现在可以走了吗？” 全场响起掌声，大家都佩服地点点头，全场的男人都对着她垂涎欲滴，金容仙在大家崇拜的目光下，扯着文星伊后颈的衬衫领子，文星伊口中还念念有词，她把她扯出了酒吧，文星伊刚接触到新鲜空气，马上就在路边的花圃里吐得一塌糊涂。

金容仙双手交叉摆在胸前，“现在知道辛苦了吧，逞强什么，你怎么够那些人厉害。” 文星伊吐得没有精力反驳她，只是一直喘着粗气，领带越扯越开，整片精美的锁骨都露了出来，“好热，我好热。” 她越扯越大力，整个脸涨得通红，原本的牛奶肌肤都得泛着红。

金容仙知道事情不妙，马上把文星伊抬了上车，飞速地往金宅开去。一路上，文星伊把西装外套，领带，白衬衫都敞开了，只剩禁欲的黑色文胸。柠檬味的信息素满溢了整个车子内部，惹得金容仙花穴慢慢湿润，小裤上也留下痕迹，羞耻得她脸也红了，渐渐控制不住自己的信息素。

文星伊闻到金容仙的信息素之后变得更加难耐，时不时向前顶弄着腰，呼吸越来越粗重，所有的血液都往下面汇聚起来，硕大的滚烫在西装裤子里面顶起了褶皱，她用修长的手指搓揉着自己的硕大，发出满足的轻叹，硕大在安抚下又硬了几分，快要把西装裤挤爆。

金容仙把车停在了金宅平时无人问津的后院，看了看旁边的文星伊，此时此刻她是一个艺术品，勾着金容仙的心，她一只手的手指放在湿润的口腔里，伸出小舌填着自己的手指，另一只手伸进了西装裤子里面，用手套弄着自己的滚烫，三下快一下慢的给自己带来愉悦，这画面怎么看怎么色情。

金容仙轻轻地把手伸过去，“我来帮你吧。”

文星伊摇着头，把还沾着口水的手拍掉了金容仙的手，“我没有……资格让你为……我这么做……我……不配。” 金容仙看到她因为情欲得不到爆发，满额头都是细汗，心疼地抬手轻轻地用指腹按着，帮她抹去。文星伊眼角因为忍耐而噙出了生理泪水，从眼角滑落，手上的动作越来越快，滚烫却迟迟得不到满足，欲望爆发不出来，文星伊感觉自己的下面要炸掉了。

金容仙看到她这样，心里很不舒服，用尽全身的力量把文星伊的手抽出来，然后低下头用嘴慢慢咬开了拉链，硕大迫不及待地破内裤而出，弹在了金容仙的脸上，全是柠檬酸酸甜甜的味道，金容仙慢慢地用舌尖舔着龙根的侧面，按着一条条鼓起的青筋描绘着，惹得文星伊不停地轻颤，手抚在柔软的囊袋上，温柔地抚摸着。随后从侧面转战了敏感的头部，她从舔砥改成了吮吸，一下又一下，紧紧地吸住又瞬间放掉，文星伊随着她的吮吸，在被吸住的时候憋着气，在放掉的时候深深地喘一口气，她忍不住用手穿过金容仙柔软的发丝，把自己最敏感的部位慢慢地交给她，交给她更多，被她温柔包裹着，自己是全世界最幸福的人，过分的爱慕令文星伊身体涌着一波波的浪潮，她突然停止了向上挺动腰肢的动作，一股股的白浊都射进了金容仙的口中，金容仙全数接受，品尝着这比柠檬味鸡尾酒更好喝的东西。

释放完一次的滚烫依旧直挺挺的暴露在空气中，气势丝毫不减弱，金容仙脱掉豹纹内裤，梗跨到副驾驶的座位上，把早已经湿透的穴口，对准着粗大坐了下去，两人都发出了喟叹。“好爽。”金容仙凑在文星伊的耳朵上面说，说完还调皮地咬了一口。

文星伊再也忍不了了，她用力地挺动腰肢，一下又一下狠狠地顶着金容仙的敏感点，好听的呻…吟  
响遍了车子，文星伊咬着金容仙的豹纹肩带，拉开肩带再松开带子让它弹在金容仙的嫩肉上。一次次被绳子弹到轻微的疼痛，无疑唤醒着金容仙全身的敏感器官，告诉她自己正处巅峰。

最后两个人的粘腻在狭窄的空间里同时得到了释放。这是金容仙离开迷宫的第二个晚上，这个晚上依旧只有文星伊占有了她一个人所有的狂欢。

TBC.


End file.
